voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)
Img 209683126 1359864123 abig.jpg|Euporean/Brazilian Portuguese (DVD) cases Scoobydooeilfantasmadellastrega.jpg|Italian (DVD) case 107093a.jpg|Hungarian cover 220px-Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Original/English (DVD) cover 220px-Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost text.png|Text Scooby-doo-y-el-fantasma-de-la-bruja-1999|Español Latino and Español Euporean (DVD) covers CeR6LFFOFbS8T8Dp14QhSGRO94m.jpg|German (DVD) cover 10103941-0-scoobydoo et le fantome de la sorciere-dvd f df86fef5-0d73-4095-9c07-45ff920591dd large (1).jpg|French (DVD) cover Scooby-Doo! And The Witch's Ghost is an 1999 American animated horror-film based on the original characters by Hanna-Barbera. It was released in October 5, 1999. Voice Cast * Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Fred Jones * Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne Blake * B. J. Ward as Velma Dinkley * Tim Curry as Ben Ravencroft * Jennifer Hale as Thorn * Neil Ross as Mayor Corey * Jane Wiedlin as Dusk * Bob Joles as Jack * Kimberly Brooks as Luna * Tress MacNeille as Sarah Ravencroft * Peter Renaday as Mr. McKnight Brazilian Portuguese Voices 'Dubbing 1 - Cinévideo' * Orlando Drummond - Scooby-Doo * Mário Monjardim - Salsicha * Peterson Adriano - Fred Jones * Juraciara Diácovo - Daphne Blake * Nair Amorim - Velma Dinkley * Dário de Castro - Ben Ravencroft * Maria Helena Pader - Sarah Ravencroft (Fantasma da Bruxa) * Iara Riça - Dusk * Sylvia Salustti - Sally "Thorn" McKnight (vocalista de The Hex Girls) * Priscila Amorim - Luna * Miguel Rosenberg - Curador * Pietro Mário - Sr. McKnight * Leonel Abrantes - Prefeito Corey 'Dubbing 2 - Cinévideo' * Reginaldo Primo - Scooby-Doo * Marco Ribeiro - Salsicha * Peterson Adriano - Fred Jones * Flávia Saddy - Daphne Blake * Mariana Torres - Velma Dinkley * Mauro Ramos - Ben Ravencroft * Maria Helena Pader - Sarah Ravencroft (Fantasma da Bruxa) * Iara Riça - Sally "Thorn" McKnight (vocalista de The Hex Girls) * Sylvia Salustti - Dusk * Priscila Amorim - Luna * Miguel Rosenberg - Curador * Isaac Bardavid - Sr. McKnight * Leonel Abrantes - Prefeito Corey (Sigma) * Hugo Picchi Neto - Scooby-Doo * Mário Monjardim - Salsicha * Marco Antônio Abreu - Fred Jones * Angélica Santos - Daphne Blake * Tatiane Keplmair - Velma Dinkley * Luiz Laffey - Ben Ravencroft * Helena Samara - Sarah Ravencroft (Fantasma da Bruxa) * Samira Fernandes - Sally "Thorn" McKnight (vocalista de The Hex Girls) * Fernanda Bullara - Dusk * Raquel Marinho - Luna * Glorio Cámara Curador * Pietro Mário - Sr. McKnight * Leonel Abrantes - Prefeito Corey European Spanish voice cast *Conchi López as Daphne Blake *Carolina Montijano as Velma Dinkley *Matilde Conesa as Thorn *Gemma Ibáñez as Luna *Andrea Rius as Dusk *Gloria Cámara as Sarah Ravencroft European Portuguese voices * Tiago Retrê - Shaggy Rogers * Rui de Sá - Scooby-Doo * Romeu Vala - Fred Jones * Sandra de Castro - Daphne Blake * Érica Mota- Velma Dinkley * Pedro Granger - Ben Ravencroft * Cucha Carvalheiro - Sarah Ravencroft * Inês Castel-Branco - Sally "Thorn" McNight * Cláudia Cadima - Dusk * Carla de Sá - Luna * Luís Rizo - Sr. McKnight Italian voices *Pietro Ubaldi: Scooby Doo *Diego Sabre: Shaggy Rogers *Gabriele Calindri: Fred Jones *Jasmine Laurenti: Daphne Blake *Giulia Franzoso: Velma Dinkley *Claudio Moneta: Ben Ravencroft *Graziella Porta: Sarah Ravencroft *Paola Della Pasqua: Thorn *Riccardo Rovatti: Jack *Antonio Paiola: Mr. McKnight *Enrico Bertorelli: Sindaco Bulgarian voice talents Dilema Family (2009) *Nikolay Nikolov as Scooby-Doo, Mayor Corey & Jack *Dimitar Ivanche as Ben Ravencroft *Annie Vasileva as Daphne Blake *Lisa Shopova as Velma Dinkley, Sarah Ravencroft & Dusk *Yanitsa Miteva as Thorn, Luna *Simeon Vladov as Mr. McKnight, Fred Jones & Shaggy Rogers Alexandra Audio (2013) *Georgi Spassov as Scooby-Doo *Zlatina Taseva as Daphne Blake *Tatiana Etimova as Velma Dinkley *Georgi Stoyanov as Fred Jones & Shaggy Rogers *Kiril Boyadzhiev as Ben Ravencroft *Zdravko Dimitrov as Mayor Corey *Hristo Bonin as Mr. McKnight *Vasilka Sugareva as Sarah Ravencroft & Luna *Rositsa Alexandrova as Thorn *Alice Atanasova as Dusk *Nicolay Parlev as Jack Russian Voice Artists Most Video (2000) ' *Boris Bystrov - Scooby-Doo *Sergey Balabanov - Shaggy Rogers *Ol'ga Kuznetsova - Velma Dinkley *Elena Borzunova - Daphne Blake *Vasiliy Kupriyanov - Fred Jones '''STS/CTC ' (2006) *Nikita Prozorovskiy - Shaggy Rogers & Scooby-Doo *Maria Ovchinnikova - Daphne Blake *Lyudmila Il'ina - Velma Dinkley '''Bridge Video (????) *Sergey Balabanov as Scooby-Doo/Shaggy Rogers *Svetlana Starikova as Thorn Romanian Voice-Over Artists *Florian Silaghi - Scooby-Doo *Pavel Sârghi - Shaggy Rogers *Gabriela Codrea - Daphne Blake, Sarah Ravencroft *Petre Ghimbășan - Fred Jones *Anca Sigmirean - Velma Dinkley *Sorin Ionescu - Ben Ravencroft *Adrian Moraru - Mayor Corey *Ion Ruscuț - Mr. McKnight *Mihaela Gherdan - Thorn *Alexandru Rusu - Jack Additional Voices *Jessie Baneș *Richard Balint Finnish Voice-Over Artists * Mika Ala-Panula - Fred Jones, Ben Ravencroft, McKnight, pormestari * Jukka Puotila - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Sarah Ravencroft, Jack * Erja Manto - Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Thorn, Luna, Dusk Polish voices *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas as Daphne Blake *Brygida Turowska as Thorn *Iwona Rulewicz as Luna *Aleksandra Rojewska as Dusk *Elżbieta Gaertner as Sarah Ravencroft *Agata Gawrońska as Velma Dinkley Hungarian Voice Cast *Éva Madarász as Velma Dinkley *Ilona Molnár as Thorn *Zselyke Szabó as Luna *Titanilla Bogdányi as Dusk *Eszter Hámori as Daphne Blake *Kati Andresz as Sarah Ravencrift Czech featuring the voices of: 'Original Cast' *Pavel Rímsky as Scooby-Doo *Eliška Pohorská as Luna *Jana Páleníčková as Dusk *Jitka Ježková as Thorn *Jaroslava Obermaierová as Sarah Ravencroft *Hana Krtičková as Velma Dinkley *Jana Mařasová as Daphne Blake *Pavel Vondra as Fred Jones *Antonín Navrátil as Shaggy Rogers *Pavel Souckup as Ben Ravencroft *Jirí Knot as Mayor Corey *Bedrich Šetena as Mr. McKnight '2002' *Pavel Rímsy as Scooby Doo *Pavel Vondra as Fred Jones *Antonín Navrátil as Shaggy Rogers *Lucie Kožinová as Daphne Blake *Hana Krtičková as Velma Dinkley Norwegian Voice Cast *Agnes Fasting as Daphne Blake *Lena Meieran as Velma Dinkley/ Butter churner *Unn Vibeke Hol as Sarah Ravencroft Danish Voice-Over Talents Greek Voice-Over Talents *Vasílis Kailas as Scooby-Doo *Vína Papadopoúlou as Velma Dinkley *Katerína Gírgis as Daphne Blake *Yióryos Hatziyeoryíou as Fred Jones *Loukás Frangoúlis as Shaggy Rogers In other Languages *Scooby-Doo! e il Fantasma della Strega http://voice-over-and-voice-acting.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_and_the_Witch%27s_Ghost_(1999) *Scooby-Doo! ja noidan haamu http://voice-over-and-voice-acting.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_and_the_Witch%27s_Ghost_(1999) *Scooby-Doo! y el Fantasma de la Bruja http://voice-over-and-voice-acting.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_and_the_Witch%27s_Ghost_(1999) *Scooby-Doo! i duch czarownicy *Scoob- Doo! e o Fantasma da Bruxa (Brazil) http://voice-over-and-voice-acting.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_and_the_Witch%27s_Ghost_(1999) *Scooby-Doo! e a Bruxa Fantasma (Portugal) http://voice-over-and-voice-acting.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_and_the_Witch%27s_Ghost_(1999) *Scooby-Doo! et le Fantôme de la sorcière ''http://voice-over-and-voice-acting.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_and_the_Witch%27s_Ghost_(1999) *'Скуби Ду и призрак ведьмы (2000;Scooby-Doo! and the ghost of a witch) ''' trailers Behind the Scenes Songs Full Movie Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:1999 Direct-to-Video Movies Category:International Direct-to-Video Movies Category:Dubbed in Spain Category:Dubbed in Portugal Category:1999 Direct-VHS Movies Category:Distributed by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Dubbed in Italy Category:Dubbed in México Category:Dubbed in Finland Category:Dubbed in Russia Category:Dubbed in Ukraine Category:Dubbed in the Netherlands Category:Dubbed in France